Transformers: Pakkoavioliito
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Orion parka, hän joutuu vastoin omaa tahtoaan naimisiin, miten hänen käy? Tuleeko avioliitosta onnellista?
1. Luku1

1

Tässä tarinassa, Optimus on tyttö, ja tässä tarinassa Transformerit ovat ihmisiä. Ja Huomio! Optimuksen nimi on Orion.

-  
Orion oli mitä suloisin neito Cybertron-planeetalla, hento kaunis ja siro kuin kevään kukka, pitkät siniset hiukset, ylettivät selkään asti. Orion piti hiuksiaan aina palmikossa, ja hänen silmänsä olivat kauniin siniset, ja ne tuikkivat kuin tähdet.

Vaikka Orion olikin kaunis neito, niin hän oli kuitenkin kovin vaatimaton tyttö, hän oli talonpojan tytär. Toisin kuin muut Orionin ikäiset neidot, niin Orion ei välittänyt hienoista vaateista, ei unelmoinut koruista, eikä hän koskaan osallistunut tanssiaisiin.  
Orion Pukeutui vain tavallisiin vaateisiin, punaiseen mekkoon, jossa oli sinisiä nauhoja koristeena, sekä valkoista pitsiä, ja pukua täydensi karkea pellavasta valmistettu valkoinen essu.

Mutta tuo vaatimaton puku, sai Orionin näyttämään entistäkin suloisemmalta.  
Orion nousi joka aamu kello viisi, hän valmisti aamiaisen, siivosi taloa, leipoi, ja teki ostoksia, ja iltaisin hän ompeli tai luki kirjoja.

Kun Orion käveli torilla tekemässä ostoksia, niin monet nuoret miehet kävivät häntä tervehtimässä, monet jopa yrittivät kosia Orionia, mutta tyttö antoi jokaiselle rukkaset, hän tunsi olevansa vielä liian nuori naimisiin.

Orion asui kaupungin ulkopuolella, kukkulalla, pienessä mökissä, siellä oli puutarha, ja sisällä vallitsi pehmeä ilmapiiri. Siellä oli paljon pehmeitä tyynyjä, joissa oli hempeät värit, pitsiset verhot, ja paljon kukkia. Orion oli erityisen onnellinen elämäänsä, ei hän kaivannut rikkauksia, hän oli vaatimaton ja kiltti neito, ja hän oli koko kylän suosikki. Mutta eräänä päivänä Orionin elämä muuttui täysin.

Kun Orion oli tapaansa mukaan torilla ostoksilla, ( Hänen korissaan oli leipää, hunajaa, porkkanoita, ja sinistä lankaa.) Kun yhtäkkiä Sentinel Prime kaupungin pormestari, ilmoitti kaikille, että lordi Megatron oli tulossa käymään, tiedossa olisi paljon juhlia hänen tullessaan kaupunkiin.

koko kaupunki oli innoissaan, Megatron oli kuuluisa mies, rikas ja hänellä oli paljon arvovaltaa. Kaikki miehet tiesivät että Megatron oli taitava taistelija, ja metsästäjä. Ja kaikki neidot tiesivät sen, että Megatron oli erittäin komea mies.  
Kaikki odottivat innolla suurta tapahtumaa, Megatronin oli määrä saapua kolmen päivän päästä.

Kaikki olivat hyvin hyvin innoissaan, kaikki paitsi Orion, sana juhlat, eivät innostaneet häntä, eikä hän muutenkaan ollut kovin innoissaan suurista tapahtumista, mutta poiskaan hän ei voinut mennä, hän vain loukkaisi muiden tunteita, jos hän ei tule mukaan juhliin.

Kolme päivää vierähti nopeasti, ja kun se suuri päivä koitti, oli kaduilla kova vilinä, kadut koristeltiin juhla kuntoon, kaikki neidot pukeutuivat parhaisiin vaateisiin, paitsi Orion joka ei omistanut hienoa juhla pukua, hän pukeutui vain tavalliseen lempi pukuunsa. Toiset naiset katsoivat Oriona halveksien, heidän mielestään Orion oli liian vaatimaton ja tylsä, kun ei viitsinyt pukeutua Megatronin mieliksi.

"Kukaan ei ymmärrä minua...minä pidän tästä puvustani." Orion ajatteli surullisena.

"Orion, sinun pitää pukeutua juhla pukuun," Arcee Orionin paras ystävä sanoi huolissaan, hän oli ainoa, joka ymmärsi Oraionia, ja rakasti häntä kuin omaa siskoa.

"Niin..mutta minulla ei ole Juhla pukua," Orion vastusteli.

Arcee lupasi, että Orion saisi lainata hänen juhlapukuaan, Orion vastusteli aluksi, mutta suostui loppuilta.

Arceen antama juhlamekko, oli vaalean sininen, siinä oli kultaiset reunukset, ja valkoista pitsiä. Tuon puvun kanssa Orion oli entistäkin kauniimpi.

Kun viimein Megatronin vaunut saapuivat, koko kaupunki oli häntä vastassa. Kun Megatron astui vaunuista, Orion sai huomata, että huhut Megatronin komeista kasvoista oli totta. Hän oli komea ja pitkä mies, hopean harmaat hiukset olivat pitkät, ja ne oli sidottu poni hännälle.  
Hänellä oli sinertävän harmaat silmät, ja hän oli pukeutunut harmaaseen univormuun, jota koristivat kunnia merkit, kultaiset olkapää suojukset, ja punainen viita.  
Ja vaikka Megatron olikin komea, niin hänen kasvonsa olivat myös pelottava, ja muutama pikku lapsi pelkäsi häntä. Megatronin mukana oli Starscream, uskollinen palvelija, puettu yhtä tyylikkäästi kuin Megatron.

Myöhemmin illalla, oli torilla suuret juhlat, Orion yritti parhaansa mukaan rentoutua juhlissa, mutta ei hän osannut, hän tunsi olevansa väärässä paikassa.  
Hän vietti illan syrjässä istuen, Arcee kävi välillä juttelemassa hänen kanssaan.

Seuraavana aamuna, Sentinel Prime tuli käymään Orionin luona.

"Hyvää huomenta Sentinel Prime, kuinka voitte?" Orion kysyi kohteliaasti, hän ei osannut odottaa tällaista yllätystä.

"Kiitos hyvin,"Sentinel Prime vastasi.

"Tulin ilmoittamaan sinulle, että Megatron, joka on ystävällisesti lahjoittanut meille rahaa, kiitokseksi, haluan että sinä menet naimisiin Megatronin kanssa." Sentinel Prime ilmoitti aikailematta.

Orion valahti kalpeaksi, hän katsoi Sentinel Prime epäuskoisena,

"Mutta...mutta miksi?" Orion kysyi ääniväristen.

"Kaupungillamme on ollut raha ongelmia, mutta Lordi Megatronin ansiota, raha ongelmat ovat ohi. Sain tietää juhlissa, että Megatron on etsinyt itselleen vaimoa, ja erityisen kaunista sellaista. Ja Megatron sattui näkemään sinut torilla, ja hän ihastui oikopäätä sinuun. Ja minä haluan kiitä jaloa lahjoitusta, antamalla SINUT hänen vaimokseen." Sentinel Prime selitti ylpeänä,

"Mutta...en minä voi...e-en edes tunne häntä, ja olen vielä...liian nuori naimisiin." Orion sanoi ääni entistäkin väristen, tämä oli kuin pahaa unta.

"Pötypuhetta! sinä menet hänen kansaan naimisiin, muutat tänään iltapäivällä Megatronin kartanoon, ja siellä menet hänen kanssaan naimisiin, ymmärsitkö? lähdet hänen kanssaan tänään," Sentinel Prime sanoi ankarin sanoin.

Orion ymmärsi, että hänen ei auttanut panna vastaan, niinpä raskain mielin hän suostui vaatimuksiin.

Kun Orionin avioliitosta tuli tietoon kaupunkiin, niin siitä syntyi melkoinen kuhina. Monet naiset onnittelivat Orionia, kuka tahansa naisista, olisi mielellään mennyt naimisiin Megatronin kanssa. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan huomannut Orionin surullisia kasvoja, kaikki paitsi Arcee, hän tiesi totuuden, ja oli kovin pahoillaan Orionin puolesta.

Viimein koitti lähdön hetki, Orion oli pakannut kaikki vaateensa, otti mukaan ompelu tarvikkeensa ja pari lempi kirjaansa. Hän hyväili taloaan monta kertaa, ja surullisin mielin hän hyvästeli ystävänsä, ja lopulta hän nousi Megatronin upeisiin vaunuihin.

Matka oli pitkä, Orion asui Iacon Hub Cityssä, ja Megatronin koti sijaitsi Kaonissa. Matkan aikana Orion ei uskaltanut puhua mitään Megatronille, mutta loppulta Megatron pääti rikkoa hiljaisuuden.

"Niin nimesi on siis Orion?" hän kysyi.

"Kyllä Herra," Orion vastasi hiljaa.

"Kerrohan itsestäsi, olisi mukava tuntea sinut paremmin söpöläinen" Megatron sanoi pehmeästi, melkein kuin hän olisi kehrännyt.

Orion nielaisi, ja alkoi kertoa itsestään.

No...minä pidän lukemisesta, ja ompelemisesta, ja...pidän mansikoista ja omenoista, ja linnuista ja minusta on ihanaa kävellä torilla, varsinkin aamuisin." Orion sanoi melko reippaasti.

Megatron nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, ja rupesi puolestaan itsestään kertomaan.

"No minä puolestani nautin metsästys retkistä, ja ratsastan paljon niityillä ja metsissä, ja osallistun moniin juhliin, ja joskus jopa poliittisiin asioihin." Megatron kertoi.

Orion nyökkäsi eikä sanonut mitään, hän huomasi että Megatron eli ihan muissa maailmoissa. Saman huomasi Starscream, joka istui Megatronin vieressä.


	2. Luku2

_**Kiitos kaikille lukioille, muistakaa antaa komentaja.2**_

* * *

Oli jo hämärä, kun Megatronin vaunut saapuivat määränpäähän, Megatron asui suuressa kartanossa, Orionin mielestä kartano muistutti ihan suurta palatsia. Se oli kaksi kerroksinen rakennus, ja sen seinät olivat harmaat, ikkunat olivat korkeat ja koko rakennus oli Orionin mielestä pelottava.

Megatron kertoi, että hänen kartanonsa on kulkunen sukupolvessa jo kymmenen vuotta, ja huoneita siellä oli noin 21. Ja kartanon lisäksi hänellä oli hevostalli, ja hieno puutarha, ja metsää hän omisti 50 hehtaaria, se oli aika valtava. Megatronin omaisuuteen kuuluivat kolme peltoa, kaksi niittyä, hänellä oli kuusi kauppalaivaa, jotka toivat rikkauksia vieraista maista, hän omisti myös muutaman vuokratalon, ja kaksi koruliikettä.

Tästä Orion huomasi, että Megatron oli todella varakas, ja hänen kuulemansa mukaan, hän oli myös sotasankari, ja kunnia merkit todistivat sen.

Kuka tahansa neito olisi ollut ylpeä, päästessä naimisiin tällaisen miehen kanssa, mutta Orion ei vieläkään ollut tyytyväinen, sillä hän oli vaatimaton neito, eikä tällainen elämä ollut häntä varten, ainakin hänen mielestään.

Mutta Megatron oli niin ylpeä, saadessaan esitellä tulevalle vaimolleen asumustaan, ettei huomannut ollenkaan Orionin vaivautunutta ilmetä.

Heti kun Megatron ja Orion saapuivat eteishallin, heitä oli vastassa noin 19 palvelijaa,  
Starcreamsin lisäksi Megatronilla oli kaksi muutakin uskollista palvelijaa, Lugnut hän totteli sokeasti Megatronin jokaista käskyä, ja siten oli Dreadwing, hän kunnioitti isäntäänsä suuresti.

Palvelus väki tervehti kunnioittavasti Lordi Megatronia, ja ensi töikseen, Megatron esitteli tulevan vaimonsa Orionin. Ja hän käski kahta kamarineitoa näyttämään Orionille vieras huoneen, siitä tulisi Orionin väli aikainen nukkumis paikka, kunnes hänelle sisustetaan oma huone.

Kamarineidot tervehtivät Orionia ystävällisesti, ja opastivat hänet huoneeseensa. Orion pani merkille talon sisustuksen, seinät olivat tummat, ja käytävissä valaistuksena olivat hopeiset kyntteliköt. Käytävissä oli paljon tauluja, ja upeita koriste esineitä, ja muutamia aseita. Orion ei tuntenut itseään kovin kotoisaksi, tällainen sisustus oli kovin ankea, ja häntä puistatti nähdessään täytettyjä eläinparkoja.

Orion johdatettiin toiseen kerrokseen, ja sieltä viisi ovea vasemmalle, siinä sijaitsi hänen huoneensa. Orionin huone sijaitsi kirjaston lähellä, ja siitä ei ollut kovin pitkä matka Megatronin huoneeseen, hänen huoneensa sijaitsi käytävän päässä.

Vierashuone oli hyvin sisustettu, siellä oli punainen matto, tumma tamminen vuodekatos, jossa oli sammaleen vihreät verhot, ja harmaat tupsut jossa oli vähäsen hopeaa koristeena.  
Huoneessa oli myös samaa sävyä pöytä ja tuoli, jotka sijaitsivat lähellä takaa. Takka oli korea ja siro, ja takan vieressä oli ovi, joka johti kylpyhuoneeseen. Ja nurkassa oli vaatekaappi ja kokovartalo peili.

Orion oli vakuutunut huoneen sisustuksesta, mutta tämä tyyli ei ollut hänen makuunsa.

"Voih...niin kaipaan omaa rakasta asuntoani, ja sen hempeitä värejä." Orion ajatteli surullisena.

Kamarineidot purkaisivat laukut ja sytyttivät takaan tulen, siten he pukivat Orionin ylle uuden mekon, illallista varten.

"Eikö teillä ole yhtään juhlamekko neiti? tehän illastatte Lordi Megatronin kanssa," yksi kamarineidoista huomautti.

"ei minulla ole...en omista sellaista," Orion sanoi punastuen hämillään, sillä hän ei ollut tottunut siihen, että häntä neiditeltiin.

No viisi minuuttia myöhemmin, Orion opastettiin suureen ruokasaliin. Latia oli valmistettu parhaasta marmorista, katossa riippui kynttiläkruunu, kristalli koristeineen. Ruokasalin pöytä oli niin pitkä että siihen mahtui vaikka 15 ihmistä. Megatron istui pöydän päässä, niin kuin kartanon isännän kuului. Huomatuaan Orionin, Megatron alkoi hymyillä.

"Aaah! Orion tule viereeni istumaan, olet varmasti nälkäinen pitkän matkan jälkeen," Megatron sanoi hyristen.

Orion vapisi hiukan pelosta, mutta rohkeasti hän teki niin kuin Megatron oli sanonut.

Ruoka tarjoiltiin hopea astoista, ja juomat kristalli pikareista. Alkuruuaksi oli: lämmintä kurpitsaketoa. Pääruokana: Paahto paistia, rapusalatia, likitehtyjä porkkanoita, keitettyjä herneitä, perunoita. Ja jälkiruuaksi: juustokakkua ja luumupiirakkaa.

Megatron kertoi että tämä oli hänen lempi ruokaansa, ja Orion puolestaan kertoi että hän piti kurpitsakeitosta, ja ruoka oli herkullista. Ruuan jälkeen Megatron itse opasti Orionin huoneeseensa.

Orion oli väsynyt kun he saapuivat vierashuoneeseen, mutta Megatron halusi vielä jutella.

"Orion, haluan kysyä sinulta jotain," Megatron sanoi hitaasti.

"Niinkö? no mitä?" Orion kysyi ja haukotteli söpösti.

Megatron hymyili, ja polvistui Orionin eteen.

" Oi Orion...tuletko vaimokseni," Megatron kysyi juhlavasti.

Orion valahti kalpeaksi, hän oli jo unohtanut, miksi hän oli tällä. Koko päivän hän oli taistellut kyyneleitä vastaan, ja nyt ne tuntuivat olevan voiton puolella. Orion ei tiennyt mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Hän pelkäsi Megatronia, koska oli häntä isompi. Orion vapisi niin että hän melkein lyyhistyi kasaan kuin hyytelö. Ja itku ei ollut kaukana.

Megatron nousi hämmästyneenä ylös, tuollaista reaktiota hän ei osannut odottaa.

"Orion...mikä hätänä kultaseni?" Megatron kysyi huolissaan, ja yritti halata Orionia. Mutta tämä vain pudisti kiivaasti päätään, ja vetäytyi kauemmas Megatronin luota.

Orionin silmät täyttyivät kyyneleistä, ja hän vapisi aivan hysteerisesti, loppuilta hän vajosi lattialle ja purskahti kovaan itkuun. Orionin Kaikki tunteet kuohisivat vesiputouksen lailla, ja kyyneleet valuivat pitkin hänen poskea, ja Megatron seisoi paikoillaan, ja oli aivan ymmällä tällaisesta käytöksestä.

"Orion...pyydän kerro mikä on hätänä?" Megatron pyysi lempeästi ja yritti pitää tilanteen hallussa.

"E-en pysty siihen...en voi...mi-minä en voi...olen pahoillani...en voi," Orion sopersi niin että leukavärisi.

"Niin...mitä et voi?" Megatron kysyi, ja perääntyi hiukan kun Orion alkoi vollottaa täydellä teholla.

"En voi...minä e-en voi mennä naimisiin! yyyhhäää! En tunne sinua ja...ja...olen pahoillani mutta, en-en voi mennä naimisiin, haluan kotiin." Orion sanoi itku kurkussa, hän peiti kasvonsa käsiinsä ja jatkoi itkemistä.

Nyt vasta Megatron käsitti kaikkien, hän tuijotti itkevää neitoa, ja hänelle tuli syyllinen olo.

Varovasti hän meni Orionin luokse, ja nosti hänet morsiusneidon tyyliin. Megatron meni istumaan sängyn reunaan, ja alkoi hiljaa keinuttaa Orionia sylissään. Pikku hiljaa Orionin itku vaikeni, ja pian kuului vain niiskutusta.

"Orion...lemmikkini, olen pahoillani, en halunnut satuttaa sinua, en tajunnut että et ollut valmis avioon. Luulin että sinäkin pidät minusta, kuten minä pidän sinusta." Megatron selitti lempeästi.

"Megatron minä..." Orion aloitti, mutta Megatron hyssytteli häntä.

"Hyss pikkuinen, älä sano mitään, lupaan pitää sinusta hyvää huolta, ei meillä ole kiire viettää häitä, tutustutaan toisimme rauhassa, älä pelkää, kaikki kyllä järjestyy, lupaan sen." Megatron kuiskasi.

Orion niiskuttaen painoi päänsä Megatronin rintaan vasten, ja pian hän nukahti Megatronin syliin.


	3. luku 3

**Jos kiinnosta tietää, niin Orion on 18 v, ja Megatron 20 v, mutta ennen vanhaan naiset menivät nuorina naimisiin.**

Megatron laski Orionin varovasti sänkyyn, ja peitteli vielä hänet hellästi, ja hiipi sen jälkeen pois , Dreadwing, ja Lugnut odottivat oven ulkopuolella.

"Mitä te tällä teette?" Megatron murisi ja sulki oven kiinni.

"Kuulimme itkua herra, onko lady Orionilla kaikki hyvin?" Starscream selitti ja kumarsi syvään.

Megatron murahti, ja kertoi mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Höh! se maalaistyttö ei ymmärrä omaa parastaan," Lugnut sanoi paheksuvasti.

"Tollo!" Megatron karjui, niin että kaikui.

"Sinä se et tässä ymmärrä mitään, hän on minun tuleva vaimoni, tämä oli vain ikävä takaisku." Megatron lisäsi pahan tuulisena. Ei hän ollut vihainen Orionille, vaan vihainen Lugnutin kommentille.

"Megatron, minä hän varoitin teitä, silloin siellä Ruokasalissa, te hätiköitte liikaa," Starscream huomautti viattomasti.

"Niin...olit oikeassa, tyttö ei ole vielä valmis, minun täytyy odottaa vielä. Megatron myönsi.

"Ehkäpä teidän täytyisi ensin tutustua häneen, ja antaa hänelle lahja, ehkäpä se auttaisi," Dreadwing ehdotti varovasti,hän ei aikonut suututtaa Isäntäänsä.

Megatron mieti vähän aikaa, siten hän antoi ohjeita huomiselle, ja meni lopulta itse nukkumaan.

Seuraavana aamuna, Orion heräsi kuuden aikaan, se oli ennen kuulumatonta hänelle, mutta uusi ympäristö kai vaikutti siihen. Orion oli hämmästynyt ensin, löydettyään itsensä hienossa sängyssä, lämpimien ja pehmeiden peittojen alta. Siten hän muisti kaiken, hän oli Lordi Megatronin kartanossa. Ja hän muisti myös sen kohtauksen, jonka hän aiheutti eilen iltana.

 _"Voi ei, mitä menin tekemään?"_ Orion vaikeroi, hän tiesi olevansa nyt pulassa.

Siten Orion huomasi, kuinka mukavalta vuode tuntui, niinpä hän otti mukavan asennon, ja nukahti uudestaan. Orion nukkui siihen asti kunnes yksi kamarineidoista tuli tuomaan hänelle aamiaista.

"Hyvää huomenta neiti, nukuitko hyvin?" Kamarineiti kysyi kohteliaasti.

"Kiitos hyvin," Orion vastasi.

"Lordi Megatron, halusi että nautitte aamiaisen vuoteessanne, syökää, niin minä sytytän takaan tulen, ja laitan teille aamukylvyn." Kamarineito sanoi ja antoi tarjottimen Orionille.

 _"Hän on siis vihainen minulle...vai onko?"_ Orion pohti.

Aamiainen oli erittäin runsas, tarjolla oli: paistettuja munia pekonin kera, paistettuja sieniä, salaattia, juustoa, paahtoleipää voin kera, teetä, tuoremehua, kuorittu ja pilkottuja omenia, ja kaiken kruunasi muffini.

Kun Orion oli syönyt aamiaisen, ja kylpenyt ihanassa ruusu vaahto kylvyssä. Niin kamarineito auttoi Orionia pukeutumaan, ja kertoi että Megatron, odottaisi häntä kirjastossa.

Hermostuneena, Orion meni kirjastoon. Kirjasto oli täynnä kirjoja, ja siellä oli myös kirjoitus pöytä ja tuoli, ja sen ääressä istui Megatron.

Kirjasto oli myös Megatronin työ huone. Juuri nyt Megatron luki raportteja, ja Orion tuli hiljaa Megatronin viereen.

"Äääh...Huomenta Lordi Megatron," Orion sanoi varovasti.

Megatron nosti päätään ja hymyili nähdessä Orionin.

"Aaaa! Huomenta Rakas Orion, nukuitko hyvin?" Megatron kysyi kohteliaasti.

Orion nyökkäsi.

"Kyllä herra, mutta olen kovin pahoillani siitä eilisestä, minun ei ollut tarkoitus..."Orionin selitys jäi lyhyeksi, kun Megatron nousu nopeasti ylös tuolista, ja katsoi Orionia silmiin.

"Sinun ei tarvitse selittää, ymmärrän kyllä, eikä sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi, minä se tässä pyydän anteeksi, että säikytin sinua" Megatron sanoi hellästi.

"Oi...ei se mitään," Orion sanoi yllättyneenä, ja oli hyvin helpottunut.

Megatron kertoi, että hän aikoi esitellä Orionille kaupunkia.  
"Mutta sitä ennen, näytän sinulle kartanoa, jotta opit liukumaan tällä,"Megatron sanoi, ja Orionille se sopi oikein hyvin.

Megatron näytti kaikki paikat, kuten oman huoneensa, Megatronin huone oli sisustettu tumman liilan sävyllä, ja seinissä oli aseita, ja takan yläpuolella, oli Megatronin muotokuva.

Megatron näytti Orionille juhlasalia, joka sijaitsi alakerrassa. Juhlasali oli iso ja kaunis, upeat marmori pylväät, hienot kyntteliköt, ja kaikkialla välkkyi ja kimmelsi.

Orion oli vakuuttunut, mutta vielä enemmän hän ihaili Megatronin puutarhaa. Paljon ihania ruusu pensaita, hienoja marmori patsaita, ja kaiken kruunasi marmorista tehty paviljonki. Se oli pyöreä, ja siinä oli kupoli kato, ja pehmeät istuimet.

Puutarhan näkeminen, teki Orionille hyvää, se antoi uuta voimaa hänelle, ja hän kehui kovasti puutarhan kauneutta.

"Sinä taidat pitää puutarha hoitamisesta?" Megatron kysyi.

"Kyllä, rakastan puutarha töitä," Orion myönsi, ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän kaipasi vanhaa puutarhaansa, ja entistä kotiaan.

"No älä nyt, tulet varmasti viihtymään tällä. mutta nyt menemme kaupunkiin." Megatron sanoi, ja ojensi kätensä Orionille.

Orion tarttui Megatroniin arasti, ja yhdessä he menivät talleille, missä vaunut jo odottivat.

"Kai käymme torilla?" Orion kysyi toiveikkaana.

"Totta kai," Megatron sanoi hymyillen.

Hetken päästä Megatron ja Orion olivat kaupungilla, siellä riitti kovasti vilinää ja nähtävää. Paljon kauppoja, puisto, ja tietysti tori. Torin lähellä oli suuri areena, Megatron kertoi että se oli gladiaattori areena, jonne nuoret soturit, tulivat kokeilemaan voimiaan. Megatron itse oli myös taistellut siellä.

Orion kertoi Megatronille, että hänen kaupungissaan oli kulttuurin ja tieteen keskus, siellä tutkitiin ja esiteltiin uusia taide teoksia.

Megatron ja Orion astuivat ulos vaunuista, ja kävelivät torilla. Torilla oli paljon myytävää, kukkia, kankaita, mausteita, ja paljon muuta.

Megatron lupasi, että Orion saisi ostaa kukkia, ja istuttaa ne paviljonkiin viereen.

Orion ilahtui kovasti, ja osti kolme laatikollista Lemmikkejä, kaksi laatikollista Orvokkeja, ja yhden laatikollisen vaaleanpunaisia tulppaaneja.

Sen lisäksi Orion osti punaista sametti kangasta, mutta ei kertonut miksi.

Megatron vei Orionin vaate liikkeeseen, ja sieltä Orionille ostettiin muutama ihastuttava mekko. Orion oli aluksi halunnut vain yksin kertaisia mekkoja, mutta Megatron vaati, että Orionin täytyi saada hienoja pukuja. Joten Orion joutui myöntymään lopulta.

Onneksi Orion sai itse päättää mitä hän halusi, ja mitä ei.

Lopuksi Megatron osti koruliikkeestä, Orionille kauniin helmikorun, Orion oli haltioissaan näin sievästä lahjasta, ja hän rupesi pikku hiljaa luottamaan Megatorniin.

Ja ostosten jälkeen oli aika palata kotiin.


	4. luku 4

Kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin, Orion ja Megatron palasivat takaisin kartanoon.

Starscream oli heitä vastassa.

"Lordi Megatron, ilmoitan vain, että lady Orionin huone on nyt valmis." Starscream ilmoitti kunnioittavasti.

"Hyvä, oikein hyvä, kiitos ilmoituksesta." Megatron vastasi tyytyväisenä.

Orion oli ihmeissään, hän ei odottanut näin nopeasti omaa huonettaan, ja oikeastaan hän huomasi sen, että Megatron teki kaikkensa jotta hän tuntisi olonsa mukavaksi, ja se kyllä toimi.

Megatron opasti Orionin uuteen huoneeseensa, se sijaitsi melkein Megatronin huoneen vieressä. Kun Orion astui uuteen huoneeseensa, hänen silmänsä laajenivat hämmästyksestä.

Orionin huone oli todella todella ihana, vadelman väriset sametti verhot, ja samaa sävyä vuodekatoksen verhot, pöydällä oli posliini maljako, ja siinä kauniita ruusuja. Sen lisäksi pöydällä oli suklaarasia, ja rasiassa parhaita suklaa konvehteja.

Ihastuttava meikkipöytä takan vieressä, ja kylpyhuoneessa oli joutsenen mallinen kylpyamme. Huone teki Orioniin suuren vaikutuksen. Kaikkialla oli pehmeitä värejä, ja ilmassa leijui rauhoittava tunnelma.

"No mitä pidät? Megatron kysyi.

" Voi Megatron, tämä huone...on niin ihana, niin kotoisa, rakastan tätä huonetta." Orion sanoi ja huokaisi onnellisena.

Megatron hymyili, niin kauan kun Orion oli tyytyväinen, kaikki olisi hyvin.

Myöhemmin, Orion istutti puutarhaan omia kukkiaan, ja sen jälkeen hän meni uuteen huoneeseensa, ja ryhtyi ompelemaan. Hän ompeli punaisesta kankaasta Megatronille viitan, mutta sitä hän ei vielä kertonut Megatronille, se oli yllätys.

Seuraavana päivänä, Orion hoivasi kukkiaan, ja ompeli viitaa.

Nyt Orion viihtyi hiukan paremmin uudessa kodissaan, vaikka vieläkään hän ei ollut valmis menemään naimisiin.

Viimein Megatron tuli käymään Orionin luona, hän oli hoidellut liike asioita koko aamun.

"hei Orion, onko kaikki hyvin?" Megatron kysyi lempeästi.

"Kyllä, päiväni on mennyt hyvin, ja kaikki on erin omaisesti hyvin." Orion vastasi.

"Hyvä, halusin vain ilmoita, että koska olet minun tuleva morsian, sinun täytyy opetella aatelisen tavat" Megatron sanoi.

Orion oli yllättynyt, hän ei pitänyt siitä että häntä kutsuttiin Morsiameksi, sillä hän ei ollut vieläkään valmis avioon. Eikä hän odottanut tällaista uutista Megatronilta.

"Mutta miksi? miksi minun pitää oppia hienoja tapoja?" Orion purnasi.

"Koska...minun täytyy välillä osallistua, seurapiiri tapahtumiin. Ja haluan että sinäkin osallistut juhliin ja muuhun." Megatron selvensi.

Sana juhlat, saivat Orionin vakavaksi.

"Mutta Megatron, en halua mennä juhliin, en kuulu seurapiireihin." Orion vastusteli.

"Hiljaa! sinä et väitä minun kanssani vastaan!" Megatron huusi vihaisena, hän ei pitänyt siitä, että hänen kanssaan ruvettiin väittelemään.

Orion pelästyi Megatronin vihaa, niin paljo, että hän perääntyi kiireesti nurukaan, ja näytti jopa hetken siltä, kuin hän rupeaisi itkemään.

Megatron huomasi Orionin pelokkaan katseen, hän häpesi ja rauhoitui.

"Anteeksi pikkuinen," Megatron sanoi nolona, ja meni Orionin luokse.

"En tarkoittanut huutaa sinulle, mutta miksi sinä et halua mennä juhliin?" Megatron kysyi hellästi.

"No...en viihdy väen paljoudessa, en ole tottunut juhlimaan." Orion sopersi.

Megatron otti Orionin hellän syleilyyn.

"Mutta ei juhlia tarvitse pelätä, vakuutan että ne ovat mukavia, ja samoin vieraat. Minä opetan sinua, niin on parempi." Megatron sanoi -entistäkin hellemmin.

Orion huokaisi alistuneesti, ja suostui.

"Hyvä tyttö," Megatron kuiskasi, ja suuteli Orionia otsaan. Ja Orion punastui.

Myöhemmin, Megatron vei Orionin ratsastamaan ja eväsretkelle. Aluksi Orion pelkäsi ratsastaa hevosen selässä, mutta Megatronin turvallisessa sylissä, hän unohti pelkonsa.

Megatronin ja Orionia seurasi pari muuta palvelijaa mukana, mukaan lukien Starscream. Heidän tehtävänä, oli huolehtia eväsretken herkuista.

Megatron vei Orionin metsäniitylle, se oli kaunis niitty, täynnä ihania kukkia, ja pari villi omenapuita.

Orion nauti täysin rinnoin, hän poimi kukkia niityllä, ja teki niistä seppeleen. Megatron katseli huvittuneena Orionin touhuja.

Starscream oli pannut merkille, että Orion ja Megatron, alkoivat viihtyä hyvin yhdessä.

Eväs herkkuina oli tarjolla: voileipä, rypäleitä, juustoja, kylmää kanankoipea, kylmää kinkkua, luumupiirasta, omenoita, ja juotavaksi oli teetä, ja parasta viiniä.

Orion ja Megatron söivät ja juttelivat koko eväsretken aikana. Ja Starscream varmisti että kaikki sujui ongelmitta.

Lopulta hämärän saavuttua, oli aika lähteä kotiin, ja Orion oli oikein onnellinen. Ja kartanoon päästyn hän meni onnellisena ja väsyneenä nukkumaan, mutta ei unohtanut kiitää Megatronia ihanasta retkestä. Ja Megatron oli tyytyväinen, hän edistyi koko ajan, Orionin kanssa.

 **Jatkuu...**


	5. luku 5

Kului kaksi viikkoa, ja Orion sopeutui uutten elinympäristöön. Megatron opetti Orionille kaikki hienot tavat, ja vietti monta mukavaa hetkeä Orionin kanssa. He ratsastivat, he kävivät torilla, he soutelivat veneellä, pelasivat tammea, ja joskus iltaisin Orion soitti huilua Megatronille. Ja kun Orion sai punaisen viitan valmiiksi, niin hän antoisen Megatronille. Megatron piti siitä kovasti, hän lupasi käyttää sitä heti seuraavassa metsästyksessä.

Orion oli jopa ruvennut rakastamaan Megatronia, hän punastui joka kerta kun Megatron hyväili hänen poskeaan, ja hän kuherteli Megatronin kanssa takka tulen ääressä, tai siten puutarhassa.

Eräänä päivänä, kun Megatron ja Orion olivat puistossa kävelyllä, niin Megatron yhtäkkiä polvistui Orionin eteen, ja ojensi hänelle kultaisen sormuksen.

"Rakas Orion, tuletko vaimokseni?" Megatron kysyi, hän oli päättänyt kokeilla nyt uudestaan, kosimista. Tällä kertaa Orion ei itkenyt, nyt hän oli valmis, ja hän suostui kosintaan.

Megatron oli riemuisaan, hän oli kovasti tehnyt töitä, saadakseen Orionin suosion.

"Mainiota! ja nyt haluan vielä ilmoittaa, että tänä iltana on kartanossani tanssiaiset, silloin kerron kaikille että menemme naimisiin." Megatron sanoi tyytyväisenä.

Orion muuttui vakavaksi, hän ei vieläkään pitänyt juhlista. Mutta Megatron vakuutti että kaikki menisi kyllä hyvin.

* * *

Koko kartanon väki onnitteli Megatronia ja Orionia, kun he kuulivat ilo uutiset.  
starscream, Lugnut, ja Dreadwing olivat ensimmäisenä jonossa, onnitelemassa nuorta paria.  
Megatron oli tyytyväinen, ja Orion punasteli.

Illalla, kartanon juhlasalissa, oli upea ilta, marmorilattia kimmelsi tuikkivien kynttilöiden valossa. Orion oli puettu kauniiseen juhlamekon, se oli valmistettu sinisestä silkistä, ja koristeena oli helmiä. Orion oli todella todella sievä.

Juhlissa oli paljon väkeä, Megatron esitteli Orionin vieraille ja ilmoitti siinä samalla tulevista häistä. Orion hiukan pelästyi siitä, että häät olisivat viikonpäästä. Orion ei oikein ymmärtänyt, miksi Megatronilla oli niin kiire valmistaa häitä? Mutta ei hän kysellyt mitään.

Aluksi Orionilla oli vaikeuksia päästä juhla tunnelmaan, mutta Megatronin vierellään, hän alkoi pikku hiljaa nauttia juhlista.

Ja Megatron oli mielissään, ja varsinkin kun vieraat osoittivat pitävänsä Orionista, ja Orion puolestaan muisti kaikki opetukset, joita Megatron oli opettanut. Orion muisti kaikki hienot käytös tavat, ja yhdessä Megatronin kanssa, he avasivat tanssiaiset.

He tanssivat yhdessä musiikin säestyksessä, ja kaikki katsoivat heitä. Mutta sitä eivät Orion ja Megatron huomanneet, he olivat niin lumoutuneita toisiinsa.

Orion oli ensimmäistä kertaa todella onnellinen, ja hän viihtyi juhlissa. Ja niin myös Megatron, hän suorastaan nautiskeli täysin rinnoin juhlista, ja erityisesti kauniista Orionista.

Pian muutkin vieraat alkoivat tanssia, jotkut taas siemailivat viiniä, tai siten he napostelivat herkkuja, joita tarjoiltiin kultavadeilta.

Juhlien aikana, Megatron esitteli Orionille, hänen kaksi hyvää ystäväänsä, Soundwaven ja Shockwaven, nämä kaksi herrasmiestä onnittelivat Megatronia monta kertaa, ja tutustuivat mielellään, ihastuttavaan Orioniin.

Keskiyöllä, juhlat loppuvat, ja vieraiden oli aika mennä kotiin.

Megatron antoi starscreamin hoitaa vieraiden hyvästelyt, hän itse vei Orionin huoneeseensa.

"Nuku oikein hyvin rakas, aamulla meillä on paljon työtä." Megatron sanoi hellästi.

"Hyvä on, ja kiitos ihanasta illasta, minulla oli hauskaa." Orion tunnusti.

"Sepä hyvä," Megatron sanoi hymyillen, ja antoi hyvän yön suukon Orionin poskeen.

Orion toivotti hymyillen hyvää yötä, ja meni väsyneenä mutta onnellisena nukkumaan.

Seuraavana päivänä Orion sai kuulla, että Arcee oli tullut käymään, hänen luonaan. Orion riemastui, hän jo luuli ettei näkisi rakasta ystäväänsä enään koskaan.

Arcee oli myös riemuisaan nähdessään Orionin, ja tytöillä riitti juteltavaa. Arcee oli helpottunut huomatessaan, että Orionilla oli kaikki hyvin. Ja ettei hänen tarvinnut olla huolissaan ystävästään.

"Mutta kai Megatron kohtelee sinua hyvin?" Arcee kysyi huolissaan, sillä hiukan hän pelkäsi Megatronia. Hän oli törmännyt häneen aulassa, ja vaikka Megatron olikin ollut ystävällinen Arceelle, silti, Arcee ei luottanut häneen.

"Ole huoleti, Megatron on todella kiltti, ja hän kohtelee minua kuin prinsessa. Tänä aamuna hän toi minulle ruusuja." Orion sanoi hymyillen.

"No hyvä." Arcee sanoi huojentuneena.

Myöhemmin, teeaikaan, Megatron, Orion ja Arcee, joivat teetä ulkona. Tarjolla oli uuni tuoreita pikkuleipiä, muffineita, mansikoita ja kermavaahtoa.

"Oi miten ihanaa! mansikoita ja kermavaahtoa." Orion sanoi mielissään, hän rakasti mansikoita.

"syö pois vaan kultaseni, ja samoin sinä Neiti Arcee," Megatron koehoiti.

"Öööh...kuten haluatte sir," Arcee sanoi hämillään.

Teen jälkeen, Arceen oli aika mennä kotiin. Arceen ja Orionin riemuksi, Megatron kutsui myös Arceen häihin.

Viellä illallakin, Orion muisteli hyvillään rakasta ystäväänsä, nyt asiat tuntuivat olevan oikeilla tolalla, ja avioliito Megatronin kanssa ei enää tuntunut kaamealta.


	6. Luku 6

Viikko kului nopeasti, Kartanossa riitti työtä ja hulinaa, kun häitä suunniteltiin kiireesti. Orion ja Megatron eivät kiireiltään ennättäneet tavata toisiaan, mutta joka aamu, Megatron kyllä ennätti toivottaa hyvää huomenta Orionille, ja tuoda hänelle ruusuja.

Orion muisteli kuinka aikaisemmin Megatron oli häntä hemmotellut, hän oli ostanut Orionille uusia kauniita vaateita, hienoja koruja, vienyt hänet soutelemaan, ja kaikkea sitä, mitä Orion ja Megatron olivat tehneet yhdessä.  
Orion punastui joka kerta kun hän muisteli lämmöllä niitä hetkiä, eikä hän enää pelännyt tulevaa avioliitoa. Eikä hän kantanut kaunaa Sentinel Primelle.

Yöllä Orion ei saanut unta, häntä jännitti kovasti, sillä huomenna olisi hänen häät. Orion päätti lähteä pienelle kävelylle, hän pukeutui aamutakkinsa, ( Se oli vaaleanpunainen, ja siinä oli röyhelöitä.) Ja meni siten kävelylle.

Orion käveli alakertaan, ja siellä hän kuuli soittoa, se tuli juhlasalista. Orion hiipi hiljaa saliin, ja huomasi että Megatron istui pianon ääressä,ja soitti haikeaa sävelmää, kuu loisti ikkunasta, ja toi valoa hämärään saliin.  
Orion rohkaisi mielensä, ja meni Megatronin luokse.

"Hei Rakas," Orion kuiskasi, ( Orion oli ruvennut kutsumaan Megatronia Rakkaaksi, ja siitä Megatron oli ollut iloinen.)

Megatron lopetti soittamisen, ja kääntyi, hän ilahtui nähdessään Orionin.

"Kas Orion, söpöläiseni, tule toki viereeni istumaan." Megatron sanoi hellästi, ja siirtyi penkistä hiukan että Orion pääsisi istumaan.  
Punastuen, Orion istui Megatronin viereen.

"Olet niin söpö, kun punastut," Megatron kuiskasi Orionin korvaan.

"Ki-kiitos" Orion änkyti, hän ei millään tottunut tällaiseen, mutta se myös se tuntui ihanalta.

Megatron hymyili, ja alkoi taas soittaa pianoa. Orion kuunteli hiiren hiljaa, ja pitkän aikaa kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan.

"Kuulehan Orion," Megatron sanoi yllättäen, ja lopetti soittamisen.

" Tiedän...että en olisi saanut pakottaa sinua naimisiin kanssani, mutta kun näin sinut ensimmäisen kerran, niin minä rakastuin silloin sinuun. Sinun kauniisiin kasvoihin, ja nyt kun olen saanut tutustua sinuun, niin pidän kovasti sinun söpöstä hymystäsi, ja hellästä asenteestasi." Megatron sanoi aavistuksen apeana, eikä Orion sanonut mitään.

"Ja kun kerroit, että et halua mennä kanssani naimisiin, niin halusin tehdä sinut onnelliseksi, jotta oppisit tuntemaan minut, ja nyt vain toivon että olet onnellinen, en halua että olet onneton." Megatron sanoi murheellisesti.

Tämä oli vaivannut häntä jo jonkin aikaa, hän oli ruvennut pelkäämään, ettei Orion oikeasti halua häntä, tai että Orion ei olisi onnellinen.  
Silloin Orion halasi hellästi Megatronia.

"Rakas Megatron, kyllä minä olen onnellinen, minä haluan mennä kanssasi naimisiin, tiedän sen nyt, ja haluan olla kanssasi." Orion sanoi, ja Megatron katsoi Orionia suoraan silmiin.

"Olen...niin iloinen...että sanoit sen," Megatron sanoi. Ja ensimmäistä kertaa, Orion ja Megatron suutelivat toisiaan, pitkään ja intohimoisesti.

Lopulta he menivät omiin huoneisiinsa, suoraan sänkyyn.

Seuraavana aamuna oli häät. Orion meni pitkään kylpyyn, ja sen jälkeen hänet puettiin hääpukuun. Puku oli valkoinen, ja siinä oli kulta ja hopea kirjailuja, ja hienointa pitsiä.

Juhlasali oli koristeltu kukkasilla ja nauhoilla, pöytään oli katettu kaiken laista hyvää syötävää, ja Megatron oli pukeutunut hienoon asuun. Kaikki kuuluisat merkkihenkilöt olivat häissä, niin myös Arcee ja Sentimel.

Kun hääseremonia alkoi, niin vieraat ihastelivat morsianta, ja häävalan jälkeen, oli aika juhlia. Starcreams kohti maljansa,

" Kohotkaa maljamme, Lordi Megatronin ja hänen vaimonsa Orionin kunniaksi." Hän julisti, ja niin tehtiin.

Häät kestivät myöhään yöhön, ja koko tuon juhlan aikana Orion ja Megatron olivat hyvin onnellisia, ja he elivätkin koko elämänsä ajan onnellisina, ja he saivat paljon suloisia lapsia. Megatronista tuli oikein hyvä Isä, ja Orion oli hyvä Äiti, että hyvä vaimo.

Loppu.

 **Anteeksi, että tämä oli niin lyhyt, halusin saada tämän loppuun. No mitä piditte?**


End file.
